


Flying

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea has a pleasant dream for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Waking up to an empty bed was never a good sign. 

Brynjolf rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, squinting as he looked around Honeyside for his wife. Althea was nowhere to be seen, as expected, so he got out of bed and stumbled around in search of his clothes. He only found hispants--Althea no doubt stole his shirt, as well as the extra blanket that wasmissing--so that was going to have to do.  


Half-dressed, he went outside to the porch, having only tolook up to find his wife's legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Chuckling tohimself, Brynjolf used the small table they had outside to assist his climb upwards and join her.

"I was looking for that," he said, gesturing to his shirt that she wore, jerking her out of her thoughts. Althea shot him a quick quirk of her lips, snuggling closer to his side as he wrapped his arm around her. She let out a deep sigh as she pulled her blanket tighter around her, settling against the warmth of his body. "Nightmare?"

"No, actually," she murmured, her gaze finding the stars above them, a wistful smile on her lips. "It was something good for a change... I was  _flying_." 

So it was one of  _those_  dreams. He knew how the dragon's soul inside her longed to take to the sky, but of course such a feat was impossible without actual wings of her own. Fortunately for them, they had a few friends who could do just that and were willing to help.

"Well... it seems we'll be taking a trip to High Hrothgar, then." Her head snapped to face his, her brow furrowed as she studied him.

"Can we really afford to leave at such a time? The Guild--"

"The Guild will be fine, lass" he drawled. "Vex and Delvin can handle things for a few days." A beautiful grin spread across her face, and he couldn't help but smile back. "And it's been long enough since you've spent time around some fellow  _dovah_." 

Before he could react properly, she grabbed either side of his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste of her, his hands snaking around her waist to pull her closer. 

By the time they broke for air, she was half in his lap and they were both breathless, smiling fools. Althea brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, her fingers lightly trailing over the scar marring his cheek before her hand settled on his chest, over his heart.

" _Zu'u lokaal hi, dii Bron voth yol om._ "  _I love you, my Nord with fire hair._

Brynjolf chuckled at the nickname, and her smile only grew. "I love you, too, lass," he sighed. "I love you, too."


End file.
